InVisible
by Eternal.Angel
Summary: She was never noticed but abused by the misfortunes of Fate.


October 7, 2007 to October 7, 2007 (REFORMATTED MAY 10, 2010)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary: **She was never noticed for her efforts, but always abused. Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

-----------  
_InVisible_  
-----------

* * *

"All of you, today the boys' tennis team for Rikkai Dai are coming over to see our improvements and efforts since last month. I expect all of you to show your skills and do not fail this assignment, you hear?!" yelled the captain of the girls' tennis team of Rikkai Dai.

"YES!" all of its members shouted in unison, throwing their rackets into the air as they proceeded to practice the usual but with a flashier manner.

One girl however, clutched her racket tightly and bit her bottom lip nervously. She was trembling all over, for it was her first time being seen by the male tennis team. She was so anxious that her legs were ready to give way, but the call of her friend from the other side awoken her from her thoughts.

"I'm going to serve the ball, so get ready!"

Her opponent threw the ball high into the air and took a few steps back in preparation to her serve. Meanwhile she placed the racket in her hand and bent both of her legs as she got ready to return her friend's serve. Just then, she heard footsteps sounding through the large gym, and she turned her head and widened her eyes in disbelief.

_The male regulars had entered the indoor gym to observe the females!_ she thought to herself, excited and nervous at the same time. A certain pair of eyes stared right through her brown colored orbs, causing her to draw her attention away from the match. The tennis ball bounced right past her and slowly rolled away from her possession. She could only watch in disappointment and regret as the neon sphere made an abrupt stop to its rolling.

The cold vice captain, Sanada Genichirou, walked towards her with piercing, icy eyes. She stayed rooted to the ground as he stepped closer and closer towards her.

"Just sit and watch the others. If you can't even return a serve, you don't deserve to be a tennis player."

_Game set – you lose._

She slammed her locker forcefully and bit her bottom lip to choke down her tears, swallowing them. Swinging her bag to the side, she looked at the ground and began walking out of the locker room when she found something blocking her way.

"Get out of my way," she coldly commanded, turning her head to look away from the person in front of her.

"No," the firm voice replied, and immediately she recognized it – her friend. "Now come here."

The girl took slow steps as she hesitantly headed towards her companion. She didn't want any sympathy or pity from anyone – she just wanted to be alone. She wanted to rant her head off inside of her and doubt her own being.

But she couldn't, because now she was crying.

Crying over that only her friend would notice her efforts, and no one else would.

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** I have no idea what I wrote, but I wrote it to express how I felt. This is my story:

_In ballet class, my teacher would never commend me for my accomplishments. He would only stare at my figure for a moment before walking past me to aid another student of the class. My eyes glared at his reflection in the mirror as I continued to do the instructed exercise._

_When it came to pointe, it was as if I were as invisible as the wall. My classmates were always praised and commented for what they have done, and as for me? I was nothing but thin air – I didn't even receive a word from my teacher at all. That is until…I slid off my pointe shoe when doing glissades since my box was overdone by the continuous damage I did to it (it's my foot fault – I have a flexible pointe). He didn't even care whether I fell or not._

_"Change into your flat shoes now."_

_And I scrambled to my place to untie my shoes as I hung my head low, feeling the blood rushing to my head._

_After class, I slowly walked down the stairs to the basement floor where my things were. My teacher had spoken with me about getting new pointe shoes since mine were way broken in, and he said that I shouldn't do any exercises if I were to cause an accident to. It wasn't my fault – I couldn't help it! He doesn't know how hard I try!_

_As I quickly gathered my belongings, my classmate and friend, Jana, walked up to me and said:_

_"Come here."_

_As I reluctantly got up from my bending position, she embraced me tightly. I felt something wet flowing down my cheekbones and I rubbed my face with my arm to wipe them away._

_"Why do I suck at ballet so much, Jana?"_

Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!


End file.
